If excessive somatostatin is one of the causes of the reduced GH secretion of aging, arginine and fasting, which are both thought to stimulate GH release by inhibiting somatostatin release, will augment GH secretion to a greater degree in older than younger adults. A total of 31 have completed all admissions; abstract presented Endo Soc 97; recruitment of older women continuing.